Chaotic Order
by tainted.Evey23
Summary: AH. Rose and Lissa are infiltrating the headquarters to a Russian mafia.  Danger follows these two with Dimitri as an "artist" and Christian as the ringleader to this underground sociey.  When Rose blows her cover and is taken, what'll happen to the girls
1. Chapter 1

I only own the plot, dialogue, and any added characters. Everything else belongs to Richelle Mead.

First Fic. Please tell me what you think.

You should know that this is an all-human fic. I got the best idea ever while watching TV. Sot= this is taking place in the dark and dangerous world of lies, dirtiness, crime and all of that fun stuff. I don't want to give too much away. But if you like Rose and Dimitri then I think that you should give it a try. I had to change a few personality traits for the story and also so I don't drive myself mad. I suppose I'll let you see so I don't ruin the surprise. Enjoy.

~ Evey

BAM!

"Asshole!" I swear as I stumbled backwards. I glare at the back of the guy's head as he walked away.

"Did you see that? He didn't hold the damn door for me! My god, Liss, these jerks get worse and worse every year. What the hell happened to chivalry? And what a _great_ way to start our first day at this damned office!" I grumble as Lissa giggles at another one of my characteristic outbursts.

"Oh, Rose... Two years away from an office building and you haven't changed a bit," she laughed.

"How could I change? This place is hell with florescent lighting and cubicles. And why wouldn't I be angry? I can't believe we have to go into this dump," I complain. My sister is a saint for putting up with me.

I glance at Lissa. She's wearing a peach sundress and brown sandals that lace up her calves. She has her favorite white bag hanging from one of her slender arms and her other arm is clutching her white notebook. Her perfect hair has two sections pulled back to the sides of her head. Her makeup was barely visible and added to her perfect looks. She looks like a model or an angel or something.

Why did I even bother this morning? No one will see me next to her. I look down at my red and gray v-neck top and black ruffled skirt with red tights that disappear into my black pumps. I know my makeup and hair are okay from the reflection I saw when the door hit me. I may have a great body and all, but next to my best friend, I feel like an extra in a movie. I readjust the strap to my black leather messenger bag with pins all over it and then tug at the silver heart pendant of the choker around my neck. Then I mess with my phone… several times. None of this escapes Lissa's notice.

"Marie, why on earth are you _fidgeting_?" This makes me laugh because Liss says "fidgeting" like it's a bad word.

Just to annoy her, I reply, "Because I'm fidgety." I turn to flash my cheeky smile at her but it melts into a frown instead at the look she gives me.

"Fine, fine. I'm just… nervous," I answer honestly. These new assignments always make the butterflies in my tummy go crazy.

"You too?" she sighs.

At this point we reach the front office. Lissa drags me inside to fill out paperwork and collect our "New Employee" cards.

"You two are twins?" the old secretary asks, "I just don't see it."

"We're fraternal twins," Lissa and I state in unison. This, apparently, was funny to the now chuckling secretary. She waves us out the door to join our new coworkers in the madness. Welcome to Fawner Root, one of the biggest software manufacturers in the world and also the secret headquarters of the _Mȃnă_, an underground society of Russians that do really, really bad stuff. It's graphic, really.

Outside the front office, we compare cover assignments and test out the new equipment one last time. The new link between our minds was installed two days ago and it was still very strange to us. The agency we work for gave each of us specialized gadgets, unique to each of us. They figure that the link would allow us to share information and tools and whatnot. I think that they were just lazy and didn't want to do twice the amount of work.

Alas, Lissa basically has a supercomputer in her head with all of this information – none of which is useful in the field, in my opinion. I, on the other hand, have lots of important things like strategies, hacking abilities, knowledge of transportation and weaponry, and such. Basically, she's the brains, and I'm the brawn. Lovely.

I'm not sure what else she has, since I haven't seen her since we were first assigned on this extraction and observation mission. But I know what those bastards did to me. They made me do more insane training. I was nearly worked to death several times. Liss says that I'm just whining but she didn't have to run until the soles of her shoes were worn down.

After a few minutes of discussing the next few steps, Liss decided that we might as well get started. In order to procrastinate, I convinced Lissa that it's really important to check out the building first, so that we know what we're dealing with, even though she showed the image of the map to me through the link. Defense purposes, I insisted. The layout was simple and the security was not very secure – just as we'd expected. Now we must get to work, according to Lissa. Oh, joy! Desk jobs make me shudder.

We walk around the building in silence, our strides perfectly matched as we take in our surroundings. When we turn the corner, I am hit by another hard surface for the second time today.

"Fuck me!" I say while the brick wall I ran into steadies me with large strong hands.

"You okay there?" a deep voice with a trace of a sexy Russian accent asks me. I look into the deepest pair of eyes I've ever seen, hypnotized by their intensity. The eyes are set deep in a sculpted face that was framed by dark shoulder-length hair.

"Yes" I respond breathlessly "didn't see you there" I add, trying to hide my embarrassment. He is beautiful. I can't think. I'm trapped. I feel his big warm hands slide down my arms as he releases me. I miss the feeling.

"Sorry about that. Marie is a space case" Lissa says, snapping me back into reality. "Oh and I'm Lila. It's our first day." I break out of that freaky trance and look at Liss. They shake hands. His name is Dimitri. He looks like a Dimitri. God bless that girl for her quick thinking. Now where's a cheeky retort when I need one?

"Ugh… yeah… My bad. I need to open my eyes more often" I spit out lamely. Why did I wake up this morning? I should know that mornings and I don't get along very well. Oh. That's right. Lissa made me. I'm going to cut that girl. I glare at Lissa before looking back up at this beautiful stranger.

"Well… Sorry. I hate to end this awkward moment, but we have to run" I say. Yes! My smart-ass cocky self is back in business! Sexy Russian smirks at me. I think my legs just turned to jelly.

"Well I guess I'll just see you around then, Marie." He walks on while still smirking at me over his shoulder. I watch him until I can't see him anymore. The smug bastard must know what I think of him. He knows that he's the first guy I've been affected by in forever! Buttface. I refuse to be affected by this Russian ever again. Lissa yanks my arm to tell me to walk. I tell myself not to think.

Lissa opens up the link and sends me a stream of thoughts. Maybe the supercomputer was useful after all. At least I didn't have to memorize _every_ file.

_ "Rose, that was Dimitri Belikov. We have to keep tabs on him and a few of his associates. I've given you his file. He's an expert fighter and torturer. They call him Picasso because they say that his 'work' is like art. He's a freelancer so I'll leave him to you. By the looks of it, he knows who we are. He plays dirty so be careful."_

Oh, shit. Of course I'm attracted to the really, really bad guy that can hurt me very nicely. Of course everything just got a hell of a lot more dangerous. I should've known something like this would happen. Just another day in the miserable life of Rosemarie Hathaway.

We enter our new "manager's" office. I had to read up on this guy since we knew we'd be dealing with him. Christian Ozera. One of the seven _Mȃnă _lords and the ringleader of this freak show. He is smart, tricky, and clever so he's Lissa's assignment. She's acting as the inside girl for the St. Vlads, our agency. I'm working with the more straightforward but lethal people.

"H-hi, I'm Li-Lila Monty and this is my sister Marie. It's our first day." Whoa. What? Lissa does not stutter. What is this? This is madness! Time for some link action.

"_What the hell, Liss!"_

"_I didn't know he'd be so attractive! I thought the Russian mafia ringleader would be some creepy old guy! I wasn't expecting 'Mr. Sexy'."_

"_Yeah? Well now you know how I feel about Picasso!"_

I turn to look at this guy. He had tall and lean body and he was really handsome. He had inky black hair that hung just above his icy blue eyes, giving him a dark look. He looks like a Russian mafia kind of guy. Totally Lissa's type too. At least I won't be alone in my suffering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer is same as always…**

**This writing fan fiction business is so much harder than it looks. I find it harder than writing my other stuff. But I do love challenges and so I will not stop until I reach a perfect conclusion. Thank you to everyone who read my first chapter. That made my week. I promise not to disappoint you!**

**Lovie Evey**

"Oh, hello nice to meet you," Ozera says as he steps forward to shake our hands. Lissa tells me how she feels about his intriguing deep voice and _firm_ handshake.

"I'm Christian Ozera, but you can just call me Christian. I'm you're new manager and I can't wait to get started. I'll show you around and help you get started and settled personally." He looked at Lissa when he said the second half. Liss was practically vibrating. I wonder which of us has it worse.

So what Liss and I are doing is pretty simple. We send the information back to the agency and they do the work for us while we act like we're getting whatever done while playing detective spies. It sounded simple enough at first, but we were beginning to realize that our task was more complicated than it seemed thanks to two men.

One thing that we did anticipate was the dreaded cubicle. Ugh. Desk jobs are satanic. Someone very sadistic came up with the concept of an office. My cubicle will give me nightmares. Once I stepped into it I decided that one of the first things that I would do was to decorate this garish thing so that I won't go mad in this five by five foot prison.

Ozera saw my face when I first saw my new jail cell. He laughed at me and said "Geez, Marie, it's a desk, not a medieval torture device." Lissa giggled like a school girl, that traitorous fiend. I can tell that this is the beginning to a very antagonistic relationship.

He left me to "get settled" and whisked Lissa away to the break room. Through the link, I said "_I'd bet that right now you're praying that he'll throw you against the fridge and ravish you senseless once you get to the break room_". It was priceless when I saw her blanch. Serves you right conspirator!

I'm supposed to spend this whole day getting started. Eight hours stuck in a gray hell. I think I'm going to die. I started the computer and desperately tried to distract myself from the carpeted walls that were beginning to suffocate me.

By the time lunch rolled around, I launched myself out of that damn cubicle. I surreptitiously sprinted to where Lissa said the break room was. She nearly spat out her water when she saw me coming.

As she finished laughing, she managed to speak.

"I wish I had a camera to record that! That was one of the funniest things I've seen you do! What on earth was that anyway? You looked like a woman possessed!"

"Well, what do you want from me? I was about to staple myself to death! That damn cubicle is a fucking torture device! I swear I was about to suffocate in there! The walls were closing in on me!" I'm quite proud of myself for saying all of that in one breath, although the breathlessness that followed was quite annoying. Darn you lungs and your need for oxygen. "I was close to yanking my lovely hair out!" I pet said locks.

"What a tragedy that would be. I'd be devastated to see anything bad happen to your beautiful hair, _Maria_," a deep, accented voice murmured next to my ear. I jumped about three feet out of my skin. This causes Lissa and the new arrivals, Dimitri and Christian, to laugh.

"Don't sneak up on me! I hate it when people do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I start shrieking at the insane Russian giant. It irks me more when his only reaction is giving me that stupid, sexy smirk.

"And for Christ's sake! Wipe that damn smirk off of your face!" Attractive or not, this man was really starting to get on my nerves. I roll my eyes at the laughing trio and walk toward the table where Lissa was sitting and pull up a chair next to her.

I fold my arms on the table and smush my face into them as I groan. Liss strokes my hair and coos, "Aww, poor Marie having a rough day?"

I roll my eyes at her. "Shut it Lila. You know how I feel about small spaces. I think I was about to die in that damn cubicle! I know we just started, but I don't know if I can do this eight hours a day, five days a week. I might just staple myself to death just to put myself out of this misery." Again, all three of them laugh at me. They think I'm joking. I can see it now, '_suicide by stapler_" on my death certificate. I'll be the last one laughing then.

"Well then maybe you can move into my office, Marie" Dimitri suggests. He's so on to us. I tell Lissa my suspicions through the link. "Your office? You have your own office? Wow. I didn't know that. What do you do?"

He chuckles lightly before answering. Again, I'm left breathless by this man. "Yes I do have my own office. It's quite large but lonely. I could use the company of a beautiful young woman like you. I'm the head of Human Resources for the entire company." Beautiful. He said I was beautiful. Gods I hate that word.

He had a strange look in his eye when he said all of that; the butterflies in my tummy resurface under his heavy regard and I feel my cheeks heat up. What is it about this unfamiliar man, this dangerous artist, that made me so… not me? What is this? It must be some torturer technique or something. He's messing with my mind and body. I can't trust myself around him. He's too calculating and sly.

"I-I wouldn't want to inconvenience you. I'd be in your way and I'd be such a bother to you. I talk too much… to inanimate objects. And I have… unconventional … err … habits that easily irk even saints like Lila. I'll find a way to survive. I know, I'll just redecorate. Put some funky tiles on the floor and some colorful wallpaper on the… sides?" My nervous rambling had me mentally slapping myself.

"Of course not!" Dimitri argues. "You'd be doing me a favor by moving in. Looking at all of the empty space in my office all day bothers me, and you'd amend that. And don't worry about any of that; I'm an extremely patient man." I don't think he was talking about being patient _here_ at Fawner Root. I keep the fear from my eyes.

"But that wouldn't be fair! I haven't done anything – except complain – and I'm getting special treatment. What about everyone else? I doubt that there are enough offices to prevent all of these people," I gesture to outside of the break room, "from having to work in a cubicle." I'm pretty sure Lissa agrees with me from the look she shot at me.

Dimitri burst out laughing, which causes me to blush. "Look at you. So young and considerate of others. Marie, it's all right. No one would pay any attention. I'll just hire you as my assistant; we can get someone else to take your position. It'll be fine," he refutes.

He's not taking no for an answer. Oh gods… all of these terrible scenarios of what could happen behind his closed door are running through my mind. Electric chairs. Chinese water torture. Cutting off body parts. This can't lead to anything good. But if I don't take it, then he'll be able to tell things, like how I'm a little afraid of him. Giving him a weakness to exploit like that could turn deadly. If I can't come up with a good excuse, then I'll have to accept.

"_Lissa, help! I need a good excuse otherwise I'll have to accept his proposal._" This link is turning out to be really useful.

"_Rose, I can't come up with anything good. All I've got is that we wanted to be cubicle buddies, and that's not any good."_ Maybe usefulness depends a little bit more on thinking on one's feet. But, since I have nothing, I just go for it.

I glance at Lissa and say, "but Lila and I were going to be cubicle buddies. We were going to send each other notes and everything." Please work. Please don't come up with a solution for this. Picasso can't need two assistants. I doubt that he even needs one.

"I need an assistant," Christian butts in, "Lila, you can be my assistant and that way you and Marie can be assistant pals, or something."

Fuck. _"Oh gods, Rose. We're in so much trouble." _I couldn't have said it better myself. Oh, wait. Maybe I can. _"Oh Jesus we're so fucked." _

"_At least we have the link to let us stay together and help each other through this."_ Lissa says permanently optimistic. I think it's more like terminally wistful.

We're moving into the offices of our respective bosses after lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer is same as always…**

**I'm so, so sorry it took so long. I was super busy. Junior year finally ran me over. T.T I had SAT tutoring on top of everything else, but not that it's over I'll be able to work more on Chaotic Order! I'm getting really excited about writing this, which also means I'll be writing even more. I've got some great ideas for this and I can't wait to see where it goes. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter; the reviews will make me work even harder for you all. Now, without further ado, chapter three!**

To our distress, the moving process took less than an hour. We should have expected that, considering the fact that it was our first day and we had nothing to move. So five minutes after lunch, I found myself alone in Dimitri's office. I glanced around, looking for anything that could be used as some sort of torture device. Nothing out of the ordinary. I noted that there was a door to the left of this one and another on the wall to our right. It was spacious corner office with big glass windows. He had elegant furniture and kept his office very sleek, very _Dimitri_.

He was right about it being lonely; I could tell that he rarely saw anyone else in here. Everything was giant-sized, custom made for some one of his 6 foot 7 stature, dwarfing me and my 5 foot 4 glory. I can tell that even me sitting down would be quite a spectacle. But even enormous furniture couldn't hide abundance of free space. This thing was larger than my old apartment.

"Like it?" Dimitri's rumbling voice brought me out of my observing. I turned around to face him, but my cheek hit his chest.

"Whoa… Man I didn't even know you were that close" I awkwardly mutter as I step back some. I didn't even know he was there before he spoke and I didn't even sense him behind me. This guy is incredible… which scares and thrills me so much more. It's like he's not even real, but honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if I'm imagining things. He's like everything I've ever dreamed I could be. Well, except the bad guy torturer deal. I like to think I'm a superhero, not a super villain. But I'd still look better than a bad guy – no – even better. But I digress…

I look up at him, to see him smirking down at me. My flushed cheeks faded when I started glaring back at him. How does this man make me so _not me_? I walk into the room and away from him. This is going to be a very difficult operation.

He gets me started by bringing in a smaller, more feminine desk next to his large minimalist desk and having me make myself at home. Lissa says that it sounds like we're play-acting or something. So for half an hour, I fiddle under his penetrating scrutiny. I decide to ask him what he expects from me and other such professional-seeming stuff.

"Oh, I don't know. Just be like my shadow I guess. Follow me around and do whatever I ask you to do." How explicitly helpful.

"Mr. Belikov, that's not at all helpful. How can I be a good assistant if you don't set clear expectations and guidelines for me?" I give him my best "what the eff" stare.

"Marie, please, forget the formal nonsense. I want us to have fun and become good friends." I concede to this. I don't let myself think about how the "good friends" part made me feel. "And honestly, I don't want or need an assistant. I need and apprentice. The moment I saw you, I knew that I had found the person I've been searching for, the person to carry on my incredible work."

Shit. Shit. Fuck. Shit. He wants to teach me his "_incredible work"_? I've seen this guy's stuff and it's honestly beautiful and horrifying. He knows who I am. There's no way he doesn't if he's saying and doing all of these things. This is not good. What the hell do I do now? I'll just pull some quality bull shit. Yes. I will make good bull shit.

I slowly let me "frightened deer" face morph back into the "what the eff" face. "Ugh… well, first of all, I'm not comfortable speaking to you on such causal terms, so… maybe we can find a way around that. And what in the world could be so "incredible" about being the head of HR? There's no way in hell that it's as… I don't know… artsy and frilly as you make it seem. It's Human Resources for Christ's sake."

I should have expected him to burst out laughing again. I was again slightly stunned by his delightful eruption. "Oh, _Maria_, I wasn't talking about HR. I don't do anything even remotely related to HR. I wasn't talking about teaching you _this_ horrible cover garbage, I was talking about what I _really _do."

Oh. God. I'm so shot right now. "And that would be…?" I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't scared. I'm practically shitting my pants here.

"That will be revealed in due time. But for now, let's just talk, okay?"

"…Okay. Whatever you say Comrade." He smiled at this. Me thinks he liketh the name.

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"I don't know yet. Lis- Lila usually plans whatever and I just go along. I never know what's going on."

"Oh, that's interesting." I don't like the way he said that, like he already knew the answer before he'd even asked. For all I know he _could _have known. I have no idea what goes on behind those beautifully frightening brown eyes. Most of me is scared, but a small part of me is… I don't know how that part feels. Not scared or worried; it feels surprisingly _good_. Intrigued I suppose. Intrigued and attracted. Oh Lord. I'm intrigued and attracted to the enemy. I'd say that I'm so fucked, but I think I've established that enough already.

We talked for several hours about everything under the sun. I was surprised to get answers out of him; I'd been expecting that this "talking" business would be just me being interrogated covertly, but he didn't ask anything of the private sort. We talked about philosophy and favorite foods and childhood memories. The look in his eyes that had me on guard at first had disappeared.

I wouldn't realize until late that night what had really been going on. Lying in bed in the middle of the night, I ran through every moment of our time together and I couldn't figure out why he did that. He was showing me who he could be, who he was truly. This was Dimitri and he was the most amazing man I have ever met. Not _Picasso_, the terrifying mastermind that made people as tough as nails break like toothpicks. Dimitri, the breathtaking human being that can do god knows what, who I couldn't stop thinking about.

He was just so enigmatic. _Why? _ Why did he do that? What does he have to gain by letting me in? What does he want from me? Is he trying to find a way to break me? I was such a fool, so mesmerized by his eyes that I gave him everything he wanted from me. I must have played right into his hands. He's probably laughing at me in his dreams right now. He knew exactly what he was doing to me. He was just mind-fucking me.

But I still can't stop the burning curiosity. _Why? _Why did that happen? And what I should be worrying about is why I was so willing to answer him. It was like I didn't even have a choice. I couldn't have stopped myself even if I had wanted to. I was just so hypnotized by Dimitri, this unbelievably beautiful paradoxical mystery. I _had_ to let him in, while I prayed that he'd do the same for me. And I believed that he did. But who knows; he could've just been playing with me. He could know just what to say to open me. I couldn't even see what he was doing to me.

He made me feel so good, like I actually mattered. The way he looked at me like I was more than just another pawn in this crazy game of sex, murder, and lies. The way that he listened to me made it seem like he actually cared for what I had to say, like my insane rambling was worth listening to. His eyes. The way that his eyes light up when he laughs. He looks like a god and it takes my life away.

He seemed so amazing and I wanted to believe more than anything in the world that he wasn't tricking me into trusting him, but all of my years of training, my experiences, what I know, my instinct – everything – told me to never let my guard down. He's dangerous and I have no clue of what he's truly capable of and I have so much to lose.

But as a professional, I had to hand it to him; he was _really _good at mind games. Three hours with him had me going against everything in my entire being. He obviously knows a lot and I could learn so much from him. Maybe I should wait and see if I want to learn what he wants to teach me. The thought of spending more time with him excited me in more ways than I care to admit.

I fell asleep after resolving to wait it out and see what becomes of this mission. Part of me knew that a significant portion of that decision was made just so I could see him again. I pushed that desire into the back of my mind. I can't have this secret indulgence clouding my vision.

The next morning, Lissa woke me up, insisting that we must maintain appearances by being on time. I figured that she was just eager to see Christian again, but I kept that little thought to myself; I didn't want to be called out about wanting to see Dimitri. So instead, I told her that appearances can go fuck themselves. What? Logic is for pussies. Nevertheless she drags my sleepy ass out of bed.

It takes a cup of coffee and a lukewarm shower – at the same time since we were running late – to warm up my brain enough for me to start feeling as anxious as a pubescent boy on a first date. It all comes back to me like an avalanche. Oh, joyous morning, how I love thee…

Lissa pushes me out of our apartment as I'm buttoning my baby blue shirt. We drive to the headquarters of all things of evil and the home of obscenely strong vodka – oh, I mean Fawner Root/work. We – well, I - slowly made our up to our level. I begged and bitched Lissa for another detour, but half an hour at Starbucks was more than enough diversion for her. Damn blonde and her damnable sense of propriety and punctuality.

Funny thing is that all of that dragging my feet and trying to delay the inevitable was for nothing. Dimitri wasn't there. I took the time to snoop around his stuff. Who knows if I'd ever get another chance to do so. After two hours of thorough searching, the only things I came up with were a gun in the top right desk drawer, a knife near the minibar, and a supply closet filled with the most random junk I've ever seen. Basically, I got nothing that couldn't be found in any stressful work place.

I gave up and decided to just lie down and maybe try to catch up on some of that dreamtime that Lissa robbed from me. After tossing and turning on Dimitri's damn couch, I finally managed to fall asleep. I dreamed about green lions.

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**And again, so sorry for the epically evil delay! I'll do my best to not let it happen again! I love reviews, but I'm never going to be a bitch and hold my stuff hostage from you all. Much love-age. **

**Evey**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SO SORRY! T.T FORGIVE ME PLEASE! I'm such a failure. I've torture you so long… **

**Richelle Mead owns these lovely characters.**

**Honestly, I hate writing all of the stuff in between the action. But alas, it must be done. I do it for you my loves.**

I woke up in a bed. It took me a while to realize that something was different. I had fallen asleep on Dimitri's couch… but now I'm in a bed? I look around me. I'm in a minimalistic bedroom. My soft blue button up creates a stark contrast against the crisp white comforter around my chest. My black pumps are next to the silver lamp on the armoire opposite the bed.

I get up and wipe the fuzziness of sleep from my eyes and go to rearrange myself at the mirror. Once I look semi-acceptable, I leave the mysterious room. The door opens into a hallway with another door at the end of it. Joy. More doors.

Ah, hell. Fuck this. I charge right on through, and then… Jesus. More doors? There's like 50 or something on this corridor. Where the hell am I, Hogwarts? Where's a goddamn GPS when you need one? I'm going for the one at the end of the hall, so I don't get lost. I can't even navigate through Kroger without getting lost, so this is like a maze to me.

Going straight would be my best bet, 'cause if I get lost, then it'll be easy to backtrack. I yank open the door at the end of the passageway and find myself back in Dimitri's office. After rejoicing in my newfound freedom, I realized that I _shouldn't_ be here. I checked Dimitri's office several times and the doors either lead to closets or out of his office.

When I turned to figure out how the hell I got here, I bumped into a familiar hard surface. Shit. Dimitri. Whoa, déjà vu. I jerk back but lose my balance. His big hands steady me against his super muscular chest.

"Ah, I see you've found your way back here, _Maria_," Dimitri says while chuckling lightly. "Did you sleep well? Have any pleasant dreams?" I can feel his chest vibrating as he speaks. I'm still to shocked to have any coherent thoughts other than "Oh, shit!".

When I say nothing and keep staring at his surprisingly suiting lavender tie, he continues with a slowly rising smirk. "You still tired? Or are you just thinking about your sweet dreams? They must've been pretty good if you were saying my name in your sleep with a little smile on your face." This gets my attention.

"Huh?" I say while I push myself away from him, shaking his large hands off my arms. "What are you talking about? I'd never dream about you! I don't know about you, but I'm not a pervert like that!" Dammit, I can feel my cheeks heating up. How does he always make me this way?

He gives me a wicked grin and then it dawns on me that he was just teasing me. God wrench head nugget sock! My cheeks are on fire and I try to play it off as anger. But I know that it's futile. Dimitri can see right through me. I turn and walk away

"Your cheeks look like roses," he comments. That makes me stiffen my back. Where's he going with this?

"Don't say that. I hate roses," I say coldly.

"Maybe I should call you _Roza_. That's Rose in Russian. I think that suits you more. You're a beautiful rose." I freeze, rigidly quitting the move I'd made to avoid this.

Oh my... He knows. There's no doubt about that anymore. I'm so fucked. But he's got to be messing with me, just to see what I do and whatnot. He's playing a psychological game with me. If not, then he would've already drilled some lead into me, or something worse. Oh, God. What do I do? There isn't a protocol for this shit. What do I do? What does he want from me?

I stand there, frozen, feeling his eyes bear into my back, knowing that he's still grinning wickedly at my previously retreating form. I can't face him. I don't know what'll happen if I do, but I just know that it won't be good. I close my eyes and decide to go with my gut.

I clear my voice and my mind before asking. "What do you want from me?" I try sounding tired and frustrated, in case that he, by some miracle from the heavens, doesn't know yet that I'm not. And sounding scared and anxious is for noobs. I'm a better operative than that.

"Oh, nothing much… Just your heart, mind, body, and soul," Dimitri replies self-assuredly, in an almost casual manner.

I whip around, with my eyes blazing. This guy was _really _good. He hit my raw nerve dead on.

"What the fuck?" I practically scream at him. "You will never get _anything _from me!" I stomp over to him and put myself right in front of his chest. With my eyes blazing, I look up at him asking in a deadly low voice who the hell he thinks he is. I started stabbing his rock hard chest with my finger as I continued on my tirade.

"You may be my boss, but you are _nothing _more to me. Stopping fucking with me and give me something to do. I am not a fucking vase that is here for you to just stare at and mess with all day, so I suggest you stop being such a fucking prick and give me something worthy of doing, asswipe."

He kept his face devoid of emotion while I ranted. My prodding finger was now firmly pressed into his strong chest as I huffed out angry breaths.

Looking back, I should've seen what was coming next. Based off of his previous actions, I could've easily predicted his reacting actions. But alas, I was too caught up in my indignant rage to think of anything other than more things to scream in his face.

In the blink of an eye he grabbed my wrist with one of his large hands. Seeing that I was too shocked to react then, he gripped my waist and spun me around and held me flush against his solid chest. I barely had time to gasp about the position he'd put me in before he put his lips against my ear and whispered hoarsely in a low and heavily accented voice, "do me".

My eyes widened at the two syllables that were sensually pushed into my mind and I elbowed him with as much force as I could gather while restrained in his iron grip.

I didn't realize that he knew what I was doing before I did it and he tensed his abs while sharply exhaling to lessen the impact of my blow. His grasp tightened around me, now with one muscular arm below my collar bone and the other pulling me back to him by my hips. That's where I lost control when adrenaline began pumping into my blood and instinct taking over the control of my body.

I trashed and struggled and clawed at his arms with all of my might, trying anything and everything to get out of his arms and away from him. I writhed and fought and kicked to little avail, since my wild movements had no technique or strategy behind them. I started screaming and I bit him several times.

"You can scream all you want, _Roza_, but no one will ever hear you from in here. You've gotta love sound-proof walls," Dimitri whispered against my ear. His hot breath freaked me out even more and I struggled as much as I could. This man had to be a cyborg or something. He's just so damn strong! I can barely move in his deadly bear hug.

"Let me go! Stop this! This isn't funny anymore! I don't like this! You're hurting me! Why are you doing this to me?" I pulled every cute-innocent-girl line in the book. Anything to get away from his perplexing embrace. For real, now was not the time for shivers to go up and down my damn spine. Stupid, uncooperative body. I struggled harder, clawing and biting at anything I could reach, but the bloody mother fucking Russian wasn't the least bit phased by my antics.

"You're a little wild kitten, aren't you?" Dimitri ginned patronizingly at me. "I'm very disappointed in you, Rose. I thought that you would've done much better than this."

"Sorry to let you down _comrade_," I hiss at him. "I'll try better next time. But _you _should know that you're still so far from catching me!"

I kicked the nerve inside his right knee with the tip of my very pointy heel. Full force baby! He grunted in pain as his grip loosened just enough for me to quickly slip out of his arms. As soon as the contact is lost, my chest feels a little constricted, but I can feel the Russian-induced fog clear from my mind. Rose is back in business, bitches!

I whip around to find him completely recovered from my first blow and charging towards me. I can already tell that he's messing with me. He's just using his greater height and weight against me. Either he's lazy or he's testing me. I'm more inclined to believe the later. I strike down hard at a 45 angle at his neck, but he shifts right before impact, causing the strike to lose its intended effect. He's being lazy _while _testing me. Fucking bastard.

**I'm sorry for being so slow and terrible T.T Forgive me… Tell me what you think Please I LOVE YOU ALL! I will try to do better for you.**

**Russian language camp starts next week… . AHHH so excited! Dreams slowly come true!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry! I did it again. . I'm the worst! Sorry! Thanks for hanging in there… AH! I'm so sorry! Same disclaimer.**

Ah, hell. I'm in deep shit here. I've gotta think of something quick. There's no way I could beat this guy. The way he moves with such speed and skill and grace would make a ninja insecure. Somehow, I'm thinking of stapling myself to death for real this time. Aha! That's it! Throw the stapler! And anything else I can get my hands on! Yes!

I jump back and scurry over to put his huge desk in between us. He saunters over to the desk looking like a self-satisfied wolf that's just cornered his prey. Not on my watch, bucko. I grab the closest thing and hurl it at him. He's either too surprised or too amused to do anything to prevent the mesh cup full of fancy pens from hitting his face. I use my anger to hide my shock.

He smiles at me with this little fucking patronizing glint in his eyes. I glare at him while I move to grab the stapler, but he shoots a hand out and secures my wrist again. He pulls me by the arm over the table, miraculously without harm on my part. Dimitri holds me up to him by my waist with a single arm while the other one grabs and holds my wrists. He's got that wicked grin back on his face with this ravenous look in his eyes. I don't like that look. Or the things it does to my lower belly. He held me in a way that I couldn't even move but that doesn't stop me from trying.

"Now, now Rose. Don't be so naughty. Do you want me to have to tie you up?" Dimitri whispered as he brought our faces closer together as he spoke. I let out a little gasp and harden my glare. Springs in my lower belly coiled ever so slightly at the prospect of bondage. Shit.

He's practically beaming at me now, with eyebrows a little raised with excitement. As he grins from ear to ear, he takes my breath away. I get sucked into his eyes again and I forget what was going on. The devilish grin softens into a smirk as he slowly releases my wrists. I'm hypnotized by him. I can't move – I can't breathe… It's like he's seized my soul and refuses to let me go free. Gods… It's like I belong to him.

This strange spiritual/sexual realization scares me. I'm pulled back to reality and I realize that we're moving. Well, he's moving with me straddling his side like a child, completely attached to him with my arms around his neck. He's still looking penetratingly into my eyes. I see him even in the dark of this hallway.

Hallway? Dark? I gasp, wrenching myself out of yet another trance. This is becoming absurd. Without a thought (other than "oh fuck shit") I start bucking and scrambling all over the place. It was like a backwards rodeo. Dimitri somehow was prepared for this and snaked his arms around me, shifting me in the air in such a way that I was immobile between his arms and chest. My face had one way or another been smushed into the side of his sexy, muscular neck. Oh gods. He smelled amazing. I battled his grip and the urge to nip at his flesh. The feel of his hard, lean body moving with my comparatively soft and tender body secured against his was rather mind numbing. It was becoming increasingly difficult by the second to keep wriggling and struggling. Everything but my brain wanted to go _very_ willingly wherever he was taking me.

Among my inner battles and futile bouts of squirming, I failed to pay attention to where Dimitri carried me. The next thing I knew was that I was falling awkwardly – he'd released me unceremoniously from his iron clutches. But before I could begin to cry out in indignation, I landed on something crazy soft and silky. A bed, I realized when I turn my head to see where the hell I was. Dimitri was locking the door – and not with some useless little door lock, a fingerprint-scanning lock. His hand was the only thing opening that door now.

He turned to me with a wolfish grin and slowly stalked over to me on the bed while welcoming me to his "humble abode" with a sexy low voice. There wasn't a single thing humble as far as I could see. The bed was larger than a king size and it was suspended from the ceiling, hanging a good four feet off of the ground. The supports on the bed's square frame were attached to sturdy metal beams; you could swing in bed all you wanted to without breaking the room. The floor was this deep reddish-purple marble that I know is super expensive and rare. And gorgeous… there was a remote control with a touch screen, and judging by the walls, there was about a billion things that it could do to/in this room. I'd be in total awe if I wasn't so distracted by the completely male predator closing in on me.

I scrambled up into a sitting position and scooted to the other side of the bed, as far as I could go without falling off. Did I mention that his Texas-sized bed was a _circle_? Yeah. The thought that this bed is pretty bitching occurred in the back of my mind. Dimitri was at the foot, or rather edge, of the bed. It swung some from my frantic scrambles, but the second his muscular thigh touched it, the bed ceased movement, kind of like I did at that moment. I'd managed to tangle myself in bed sheets, so I couldn't jump. There was nowhere to run, and even if we played a game of cat-and-mouse, he'd catch me in less than five seconds.

The bed moved again when Dimitri got on, remote in hand. The sarcast-a-bitch in me congratulated me for doing the impossible by backing myself into a corner where there were no corners. Dimitri beamed at me and my panic increased. I looked for something to throw but plush pillows were my only option at this point.

"Now, now _Roza_, don't be frightened. I just want to have a little …_fun_ with you. Be a good little kitten and come here…" Dimitri purred. I was on the brink of hyperventilating. He'd caught me and he's kidnapped me and now he was going to torture me. And there was nothing I could do to stop him. I didn't have a stiletto to defend myself. I was slightly shaking in terror; my eyes were probably as wide as dinner plates. He chuckled at my expression. He pushed a button on the remote and a headboard of sorts popped up. It was four feet above the mattress and it encircled the massive circular, swinging bed. I was stuck in a motherfucking playpen of death.

Dimitri put the fancy remote in a compartment in the headboard/wall. He looked straight at me with so much fire in his eyes. I hate to admit it, but I was _really_ turned on, albeit scared shitless. Dimitri crawled over to me like a virile lion leading his pride. I sat there like some kind of disheveled human-puppy, caught in a spider's web of sheets, both heels missing, hair mussed, and shirt mostly untucked from my grey pencil skirt. He stopped just in front of me and I pressed my back against the curving headboard wall. He grabbed me by the ankle and swiftly pulled me under him, then placed an arm on each side of my head.

At this point, I was beyond hope or thought. Here I was, completely caught off guard and aroused, practically panting under a Russian God who hasn't even really touched me yet. He looked at me without any of his previous arrogance and sardonicism, open, unguarded, and free of pretense. Just with his eyes, he'd shaken me to the core, in a way I never had been affected before. With his eyes locked on mine, he slowly lowered his face to mine with some sort of awkward push-up. My eyes shut when he paused and held his lips nanometers from mine.

A quarter of a second. He kissed my lips for a quarter of a second. The kiss was so soft and swift that I was surprised that my body had detected the sensation at all. I inhaled sharply as he suddenly pulled back. I opened my eyes and watch him watching me. He had removed all traces of emotion and just looked at me, both of us just sitting there frozen. What the _fuck_…?

God knows how much time passed with us staring at each other like fools like that. Some remaining logical part of my brain told me to move and get the hell out of there. It took me another moment to disengage myself from the freaking bed sheets I'd caught myself in. I was half crab-walking, half army crawling backwards out from under him when he pushed himself off of what was still under him. I breathed a sigh of relief, but I realized that I'd relaxed too soon when he smirked at me.

I froze on the spot. He stood on his knees and reached behind his back. I imagine that my eyes were the size of tires when he pulled a knife from a sheath strapped around his waist. My eyes reconnected with his and he grinned wickedly at me. I felt myself begin to tremble slightly. Oh, no… _So this is how I'm going to die_, I thought. He came toward me and I froze in terror, all of my attention on the knife that was probably going to be sliding through me and skivvying up my innards at some point in the near future. He paused at my feet and spoke.

"Now, now _Roza_, you have nothing to be afraid of. I'm not going to hurt you. Just do as I say and we'll have a lot of fun together," he said gently, almost lovingly. "Are you going to be a good girl for me and cooperate?" he asked slowly.

I wanted so badly to lunge at him, to take the knife and hurt him like he was planning to hurt me. I wanted to throw a fierce and defiant comeback in his face, something feisty and Rose-like. But for the life of me, I could do nothing. I was an aroused and afraid mess, trembling from a potent cocktail of confusing emotions. Somehow I managed to squeak out a soft "I don't believe you." He moved forward again. I once again pushed my back against the strange headboard.

He smiled at me with this strange little glint in his eyes. He looked at me like I was a cute little puppy or something. With the knife in one hand, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against him.

"Aww," he cooed. "Despite what _some people_ have told you, I am a good man. I am a man of my word. And I give you my word. I swear that I will not cause you any harm and the only pain that I'll inflict on you will be _far_ from horrible," he said tenderly as he nuzzled my neck. Had any other man done that I would have hated the gesture, maybe even disturbed. But when Dimitri did it, my breath hitched and I was aroused a little bit more. Somehow, some crazy little part of me believed him and I subconsciously relaxed a bit.

That is, until he brought the knife to my neck.


End file.
